


Главный приз

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biology, Cute, Dancing, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Kissing, Law has a lil more finesse than usual, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Luffy is smart if he tries, M/M, Making Out, Party, Praise Kink, Single work, Studying, Teaching, Touchy-Feely, Tutoring, Work, probs not true but go with it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: «Кстати, почему вы так хотите, чтобы он сдал?» — спросил Ло.«Я не вытерплю этого маленького гремлина еще год, он просто обязан сдать! Еще один урок, и я с крыши сброшусь». — Багги смотрел глазами человека, повидавшего жуткие вещи, и Ло решил не уточнять.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 14
Collections: 3 - fandom One Piece 2020: миди G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	1. Хорошие успехи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401803) by [N_B_E_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L). 



> Беты — [Natit12-45](https://ficbook.net/authors/3237236), [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka)

— Пожалуйста, Ло, ты самый умный в школе, — молил его Багги.

Ло странно покосился на учителя.

— Допустим, но я не хочу никого учить, это разве не ваша работа?

— Этот приду… В смысле, особый ученик, лучше понимает сверстников, — продолжал Багги.

— Я все еще не хочу. Найдите кого-нибудь еще. — Ло взял сумку и уже собирался выйти из кабинета.

— Стой! Стой. Не хотел я использовать это, но если надо, я напишу тебе хорошую рекомендацию, а еще учтем это в волонтерстве, — довольно сказал Багги.

Ло задумался на секунду.

— У меня и так достаточно волонтерских часов, а рекомендации мне предложило пять учителей…

Багги выглядел, будто сейчас заплачет.

Ло, впрочем, потер подбородок, задумываясь сильнее.

— Но за двадцать баксов в час я согласен.

Тот чуть не подпрыгнул от радости и крепко сжал его руку.

— Договорились!

— Кстати, почему вы так хотите, чтобы он сдал? — спросил Ло.

— Я не вытерплю этого маленького гремлина еще год, он просто обязан сдать! Еще один урок, и я с крыши сброшусь. — Багги смотрел глазами человека, повидавшего жуткие вещи, и Ло решил не уточнять.

Он вышел из кабинета довольным.

* * *

Ло пришел в библиотеку в четверг на обеде. И начал искать Луффи по описанию от Багги. «Парень в соломенной шляпе и со шрамом под глазом» звучало довольно заметным.

Он осмотрелся и нашел того за столом, лениво катающим карандаш между носом и верхней губой.

— Ты Луффи-я? — спросил, подходя, Ло.

— А! — он уронил карандаш на стол, — Я Манки Д. Луффи!

Ло сел напротив.

— А я Трафальгар…

— Тра-о, приятно познакомиться! — перебил его Луффи.

Ло не стал спорить. Он был готов, что работа предстоит тяжелая — с тем, насколько этот парень бесил Багги, — но отступаться от денег и остальных бонусов не собирался.

— Итак, Луффи-я, у тебя проблемы с биологией одиннадцатого, так? — спросил он, доставая конспекты. Сам он был в двенадцатом, но Багги выдал все, что может понадобиться.

— Да, она тупая, — прямо сказал Луффи. — Я ее терпеть не могу.

Ло повел бровью.

— Могу я поспрашивать тебя, чтобы определить уровень? Вы только начали первый раздел в клеточной теории, структуры и функции — всякое такое?

— Без понятия, — засмеялся Луффи, водя по бумаге карандашом.

Ло сделал глубокий вдох.

— Будет непросто, да?

Луффи только развернул к нему лист.

— Смотри, Тра-о, это ты!

Он нарисовал человечка из палочек в черно-белой шапке Ло. На своем тесте по биологии. Ло быстро вырвал у него бумагу.

— Луффи-я! Тебе это сдавать! — Ло нахмурился и начал стирать рисунок.

Он только снова рассмеялся.

— Как будто я собираюсь это делать.

— Тебе придется, я — твой учитель, и ты будешь меня слушать, — резко сказал Ло: такое отношение к работе не на шутку его разозлило.

Но тот только завелся в ответ:

— Мне никто не указ!

* * *

Ло сидел в своей комнате и думал, каким образом можно было заставить Луффи сотрудничать. Последние два урока прошли ужасно. Тот продолжал отвлекаться и ничего не усваивал.

Ло уже многих учил за деньги и рекомендации и просто не понимал, почему с Луффи было так тяжело. Это раздражало.

Озарение наконец-то пришло, когда он увидел рекламу игровых автоматов — в ней дети работали сообща, чтобы получить купоны, а потом обменивали их на призы. Ло сложил два и два, и теперь у него был план.

Он знал, что нужно делать.

* * *

Ло решил сменить тактику с мелким засранцем.

Он достал лист бумаги и начал рисовать. Луффи только сидел напротив, надув губы и скрестив руки на груди.

Он быстро накорябал человечка из палочек в соломенной шляпе и показал ему.

— Это ты, — постучал он по рисунку карандашом.

Луффи заинтересовался.

Ло подрисовал «5+» около человечка и снова развернул к нему лист.

— Это твоя оценка, если дашь мне себе помочь.

Дорисовал вокруг улыбающихся человечков.

— От этих оценок люди вокруг тебя станут счастливее, — и закончил улыбкой на лице самого «Луффи», — и ты сам тоже.

Луффи скрестил ноги на стуле и качался взад-вперед, глубоко задумавшись.

Ло решил все-таки добавить последний штрих — маленькую подарочную коробочку.

— Если ты получишь хорошую оценку в конце года, то получишь приз.

Глаза у Луффи загорелись:

— Приз! Это мясо! Мясо — всегда круто!

— Не обязательно. Надо справиться, тогда сам увидишь. Это будет сюрприз. — Ло надавил пальцем на губу. — Так что мы теперь партнеры. Я тебе не указываю. Ты мне не указываешь. Мы друг другу помогаем. Идет?

Луффи кивнул и широко улыбнулся.

— Ладно! Я люблю сюрпризы, и «партнеры» звучит весело. Я в деле!

Ло выдохнул от облегчения, что тактика для третьеклашек сработала, и начал учить Луффи основам.

* * *

— Луффи-я, фотосинтез начинается с протонов от солнца, H2O и O2. Что получается от этой реакции? 

Луффи напряженно свел брови и обдумал вопрос.

— М-м-м, дай подсказку.

— Сладкоежкам вроде Чоппера нужно и то, и другое, — отозвался Ло.

— А! Глюкоза и кислород? — подпрыгнул Луффи.

— Молодец, — похвалил он.

И протянул Луффи голубую мармеладку, которую тот тут же закинул в рот.

— Запомни, сладкое и то, чем мы дышим.

— Верно! — радостно согласился Луффи, все еще пережевывая лакомство.

Ло продолжил:

— В чем разница между клеткой прокариота и эукариота?

— Ты уже давал мне трюк для этого! В эту ядро, а в про — ничего! У прокариотных нет ядра! 

— У тебя получается уже намного лучше, Луффи-я. — Ло кинул ему еще одну мармеладку. Он правда гордился его успехами.

Луффи только высунул голубой язык.

— Просто я стараюсь!

* * *

Ло заработал довольно много на этом несложном поручении. Поначалу оно показалось сложным, но когда он использовал слабость Луффи против него, всё пошло как по маслу.

Луффи дописывал тест с урока. Ло сверялся с конспектом, что было дальше.

— Я все! — Луффи протянул ему лист.

Ло быстро пробежался по бумаге глазами, уже научившись разбирать почерк Луффи. А потом достал стикер из сумки, нарисовал на нем улыбающуюся рожицу и приклеил сверху.

— Сто процентов, Луффи-я. Это даже подозрительно, ты точно не жульничаешь? — поддразнил он.

Луффи разве что не светился.

— Мне нравится, когда Тра-о меня хвалит!

— Ну, молодцам полагается похвала. — Ло продолжал обращаться с ним, как с ребенком. Это было на удивление эффективно.

Луффи кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Эйс и Сабо и правда рады, что я начал учиться. Ты был прав, от этого и я стал счастливее.

Ло тепло улыбнулся в ответ.

— Конечно, я прав.

* * *

— Я думаю, ты будешь готов к тесту, Луффи-я, — кивнул Ло, проверив еще один заполненный Луффи вариант.

Тот буквально подпрыгивал на стуле. Он всегда был энергичным, а от адреналина, связанного с важным событием, стал еще в сто раз хуже.

— Думаешь? — Он тряс ногой так сильно, что стул ходил ходуном.

— Я тебе кое-что принес на всякий случай. — Ло видел в интернете, что идиоты типа Луффи лучше справлялись с тестами, если у них были всякие дурацкие мелочи, типа той, которую он собирался ему подарить.

Он достал красный карандаш с маленьким клоуном на конце, который светился от нажатия. И протянул карандаш Луффи.

— Это на удачу. С ним точно не получишь меньше сотни, — соврал Ло прямо ему в глаза.

Луффи вытянул карандаш в руке так, будто тот был даром богов.

— Я сохраню его навсегда!

Ло сдержал пытавшийся вырваться смех и продолжил подбадривать Луффи.

Результат этого теста был решающим в том, сколько ему заплатят.

Они с Багги поспорили. Если Луффи получит за тест сто баллов, то Ло получит сто долларов, и он был более, чем готов.

* * *

Ло обедал с друзьями в столовой.

— Капитан, придешь на вечеринку в выходные? — спросил Пенгвин.

Он пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, если дел не будет. Это которая у жирдяйки Бонни?

— Ага, — кивнул Бепо, радостно поедая свою порцию.

— ТРА-О! ТРА-О! ТРА-О!

И что-то врезалось Ло в спину.

— Какого черта?

Конечно, это был Луффи.

— Тра-о, угадай! — радостно прокричал он.

— Что, что такое, Луффи-я? — с неподдельным интересом спросил Ло, каким-то образом напрочь забыв о том, когда тест.

Луффи только ткнул ему в лицо лист бумаги. Ло выхватил его и широко раскрыл глаза.

— У тебя сто баллов!

Луффи улыбнулся, пожалуй, самой широкой из всех виденных им улыбок, и Ло не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

А потом погладил его по макушке.

— Молодец. Я знал, что у тебя получится.

— Да, и до конца года я тоже буду сдавать все на сотню, — объявил Луффи.

И убежал со своим листком, а Ло развернулся обратно к друзьям.

— Это твой парень? — с ухмылкой спросил Шачи.

Ло немного смутился этой мысли.

— Ни за что. Я просто помогаю ему с учебой. К тому же, Луффи-я совсем ребенок.

Пенгвин, Бепо и Шачи одновременно закатили глаза.


	2. С деньгами в кармане и...

Ло все-таки решил пойти на вечеринку — давно не расслаблялся. Он надел джинсы и белую футболку с кофтой на пуговицах. Подвернул рукава, чтобы было видно татуировки.

Он быстро запрыгнул в машину и поехал забрать Бепо.

Тот уже ждал снаружи и сел на соседнее сиденье.

— Привет, капитан, не думал, что ты пойдешь.

— Давно не пил и нужно отдохнуть, так что почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Ло.

По дороге они обсуждали уроки и болтали обо всем подряд. А за добрых четыре дома от коттеджа Бонни услышали громкую музыку. Народ парковался и заходил внутрь, уже воодушевленный предстоящей ночью.

Ло припарковался не рядом, но и не совсем далеко. Чтобы успеть смыться, когда полиция приедет унимать веселящихся.

Они немного опоздали к началу, но это не особо волновало. Ло увидел Шачи с Пенгвином, разговаривающих с парой девчонок из школы, и решил не отвлекать их. Бепо тоже уже окликнули, назвали милым и позвали составить себе компанию другие девушки. Взять с собой друга они тоже предложили, но Ло вежливо отказался и пошел к столу с напитками.

Он взял бутылку водки и начал наливать себе пять шотов. Но кто-то ударил его по спине до того, как он успел к ним приступить.

— Эй, Ло! Рада, что ты пришел, сраный эмарь! — смеялась Бонни, засовывая в рот кусок пиццы.

— А, это ты, жирная жопа. — Ло поднял и залпом выпил первый шот, широко улыбаясь жжению во рту.

— Слышала, ты теперь тусишь с Соломенной шляпой. — Бонни тоже взяла один из его шотов.

Он пожал плечами.

— Просто помогаю с уроками по просьбе учителя.

— И ты, именно ты, согласился? — разразилась хохотом она.

Ло начинал раздражаться, и поэтому проигнорировал замечание.

— А где твои родители?

— Уехали на неделю в Италию на годовщину. — Бонни подхватила бутылку пива и два сложенных друг на друга куска пиццы.

Ло кивнул.

— После сегодняшнего придется хорошенько прибраться.

Она только снова рассмеялась.

— Отложу это на завтра. Кстати, Соломенная шляпа шумит у бассейна на заднем дворе. Успокоишь его, мистер репетитор?

— Сама успокаивай. 

Ло выпил еще шот, тоже взял пива и ушел.

Почему-то ноги сами повели его на задний двор.

Луффи стоял на трамплине с коктейлем в руке и собирался сделать что-то, чего не стоило делать пьяным. На нем были только шорты и его шляпа.

— Эй! Тра-о! — помахал он. А потом потерял равновесие и упал с трамплина спиной вперед. Вокруг начали смеяться, но они явно были друзьями, и кто-то помог ему выбраться из воды.

После спасения он сразу подбежал к Ло.

— Не знал, что ты тоже придешь! — пьяно сказал он; с него ручьем стекала вода.

Ло пожал плечами.

— Я и сам до последнего не знал.

— Давай танцевать!

Прежде, чем он успел возразить, Луффи схватил его за руку и потащил в дом. И вдруг Ло оказался в комнате, где вся мебель была отставлена к стенам, а в середине отрывалась толпа народу.

Не то чтобы Ло никогда не имел дела с пьяно пляшущими людьми, все было ровно наоборот. Люди часто подкатывали к нему и пытались танцем привлечь его внимание. Что никогда не срабатывало. Ло не любил танцевать.

Он больше предпочитал вариант «Давай сядем и спокойно поговорим вместо того, чтобы у всех на виду трясти задницами».

И сейчас начинал чувствовать себя неуютно.

— Знаешь, Луффи-я, я не очень люблю танцевать.

— Я тебя научу, не волнуйся, — широко улыбнулся Луффи, а разноцветные блики играли на его загорелой коже.

Ло на секунду замер.

Сейчас он видел Луффи… не таким, как раньше. Он никогда не воспринимал его как кого-то, кто всего на год младше — всегда думал о нем, как о ребенке, которого учил ради бонусов.

Луффи вытянул его руку и начал танцевать со всеми. Заиграла популярная музыка, и народ вокруг оживился. Ло неуверенно двигался с ним, но в конце концов поддался.

Во время танца он перевел глаза на сейчас оголенный торс Луффи. У того были узкая талия и загорелое тело. И он точно не был тощим, под кожей явно виднелись мускулы. Он также зачем-то задержал взгляд на его сосках. Кажется, Луффи все-таки замерз.

И снова все в нем казалось Ло абсолютно новым.

И почему-то он перестал замечать что-либо вокруг, кроме Луффи.

— Луффи-я, у меня кружится голова, давай присядем, — попросил Ло, используя этот повод, чтобы перестать уже на него глазеть.

Луффи остановился и нахмурился.

— Но потом потанцуем, обещаешь?

Ло кивнул, и его тут же утащили с танцпола. И усадили на незанятый диван в соседней комнате.

К сожалению, здесь также было порядка двадцати человек, активно готовящихся перейти к вечеринкам в постелях. Все кроме Ло и Луффи увлечённо целовались, и Ло показалось, что он даже видел совсем уж явный петтинг за диваном.

— Тра-о, — заныл Луффи и взял коктейль со столика рядом.

— Да? — Ло посмотрел на него. Луффи пил, а его лицо становилось все более и более красным.

— Нам тоже стоит, — показал он кругом.

На этом Ло окончательно завис, но смог выдать:

— А?

Луффи уже забрался на его колени, не давая времени прийти в себя. Развел худые ноги и приземлился задницей на бедра. А потом положил руки Ло на шею и начал медленно наклоняться к его лицу.

Столкновение через…

Три…

Два…

Один.

Луффи дотянулся теплыми мягкими губами до его. Ло машинально поднял руки к его заднице и сжал. И уже начал кусать Луффи за нижнюю губу. На что тот раскрыл рот, и они углубили поцелуй.

Ло целовал Луффи.

Луффи отвечал ему.

Ло не знал, что целоваться с кем-то могло быть так приятно. Конечно, он уже целовался раньше, но теперь все было по-другому. Ло не понимал, в чем разница, и просто продолжал целовать Луффи, издававшего сейчас самые сладкие тихие звуки.

— Тра-о, скажи, что я хороший, — простонал он, когда Ло добрался до его сосков.

Ло был очень возбужден и чувствовал, как стояк упирается в джинсы.

— Луффи-я, ты такой хороший. Мне так хорошо с тобой. Ты идеальный.

Он снова застонал и заерзал на коленях Ло, который теперь почувствовал и его возбуждение.

Ло укололо виной, он остановился и отдалился.

— Луффи-я, мы оба пьяны. Нам все же не стоит этого делать, — ответственно сказал он, хоть собственное тело ниже пояса и проклинало его.

Луффи раскрыл теперь раскрасневшиеся губы.

— Ты меня не хочешь.

— Нет! — заверил его Ло. — Не в этом дело. Я просто говорю, что если ты захочешь после, то мы можем. Но не сегодня.

Луффи выглядел расстроенным.

— Но я хочу прямо сейчас.

Ло только покачал головой.

— А я сейчас не хочу.

Он чувствовал, будто воспользуется Луффи. Он знал, что тот не хотел его на самом деле. Просто выпил лишнего.

До того, как Луффи мог продолжить спор, снаружи раздались сирены.

— Черт, — выругался Ло. «Сейчас» и правда отпадало с приездом полиции.

Почти мгновенно какая-то рыжая девушка вбежала в комнату и утащила Луффи, не встретив никакого протеста. Ло думал об этом, уже выбегая из комнаты и ища Бепо, но того уже не было.

Ло выбежал на задний двор и перепрыгнул забор в обычном месте, оказываясь на улице. Бепо был всего на пару метров впереди, они добрались до машины без полиции на хвосте и быстро уехали.

Ло облегченно вздохнул, хоть и чувствовал каплю сожаления.

* * *

— Тра-о… — ныл Луффи, опустив голову на стол. — Я слишком устал.

Ло цыкнул.

— Мы не закончили с учебой, Луффи-я.

Тот только застонал. После вечеринки все было как обычно. Луффи, казалось, и вовсе забыл о случившемся.

— Кстати, за сто баллов на тесте я тебе кое-что принес, — начал Ло.

— Да? Что это? Мясо? — начал подпрыгивать на месте Луффи.

Когда радовался, он выглядел мило. И на этом такие мысли стоило пресечь. Ло быстро потряс головой и вытащил из сумки три билета.

— Вот, флаеры в барбекю на все выходные, — он протянул их Луффи. Они достались ему от Коры, его приемного отца, а тому — по работе. Оба они не питали особой страсти к мясу, так что Ло решил подарить билеты Луффи.

— Мясо! — расширились у того глаза.

— Столько, сколько сможешь съесть, — добавил Ло.

Луффи разве что приступ не хватил прямо на стуле.

— Это. Просто. Офигенно!

Библиотекарь грозно посмотрел на него и шикнул, но Луффи даже не заметил.

— И еще два билета для твоих братьев, или кого ты еще захочешь пригласить. — Ло достал чистый лист бумаги.

Луффи оббежал стол и крепко обнял его. Ло только весь сжался, хоть и попытался нелепо ответить на объятья.

— Ты самый лучший, Тра-о! — Луффи так и придушить его мог.

— Да-да, я понял, — задыхался Ло.

Луффи выпустил его.

— Пошли со мной!

Выглядел он упрямо, даже руки в бедра упер.

— Не могу. Я занят. У нас с отцом дела, — что даже было правдой, хоть Ло и отмазывался. Кора точно отпустил бы его, но Ло не мог.

Луффи нахмурился.

— Жаль.

И они продолжили с учебой, раз к нему вернулся энтузиазм.

* * *

Они продолжали уроки до конца семестра. Ло как мог подготовил Луффи к финальному тесту. Ло правда хотел, чтобы он сдал, потому что он действительно все выучил.

И Ло снова поспорил с Багги. За сто баллов у Луффи ему светила уже тысяча долларов. Он не смог упустить такую сумму.

— Луффи-я, я знаю, что у тебя получится, — уверял Ло. Они повторяли еще пару моментов перед экзаменом, до которого оставался всего час.

Луффи был по уши в конспектах и верно отвечал на все случайные вопросы.

— Он со мной, так что я буду в порядке, — помахал он карандашом с клоуном у Ло перед носом.

Ло посмотрел на часы.

— Мне пора на экзамен по физике, так что попроверяй себя еще немного и постарайся на тесте.

Он собрал вещи и легонько погладил Луффи по голове.

— Спасибо, Тра-о. И тебе хорошо сдать!

А потом улыбнулся и поцеловал его руку. 

— На удачу от меня.

— Спасибо, — только и смог сказать Ло, быстро сбегая из библиотеки в класс, где проходил тест. Который он писал на полном автопилоте.

* * *

В последний учебный день Багги бесцеремонно подошел прямо к нему.

— Как?

— Эм, вы о чем? — ухмыльнулся Ло.

— Этот идиот пришел ко мне абсолютно тупым, как ты это сделал? — сокрушенно спросил он.

Ло скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну, я только помог, он почти все сделал сам.

Багги только покачал головой и протянул ему конверт с деньгами. Может, Ло улыбался слишком широко, но он был на седьмом небе.

— Не рассказывай другим учителям, что я спорил с тобой на деньги, — напомнил Багги. — Не хочу терять работу.

Ло пожал плечами.

— Я выпускаюсь, так что без проблем.

На этом Багги ушел, а Ло просто бесцельно бродил по коридорам в последний раз. Вспоминал три проведенных здесь года и радовался скорому расставанию с этим местом.

* * *

— Тра-о! — кричал Луффи.

Ло обернулся и увидел его бегущим в свою сторону.

— У меня сто баллов!

— Я уже слышал, — улыбнулся он.

Но, добежав, Луффи не стал останавливаться. Он обвил Ло руками и крепко обнял. Ло не сдержался и обнял его в ответ.

Он положил подбородок на его макушку и подумал, как будет скучать по этому идиоту.

Ну, придется довольствоваться тем, что у него есть.

— Тра-о, — посмотрел Луффи снизу вверх.

— М, чего? — отозвался он, все еще не размыкая рук.

— Хочу свой приз.

Ло моргнул. Он совсем забыл про приз. Сработало бы сказать, что такая оценка и была призом? Нет. Луффи бы его на куски порвал. Ло начал соображать, как выпутаться из ситуации.

— Если он у тебя не с собой, то ничего страшного, но могу я кое о чем попросить? — тихо спросил Луффи.

Ло оживился, это все упрощало. Он не любил покупать подарки, потому что не был в этом особо хорош.

— Конечно, что угодно.

Луффи встал на носочки и поцеловал его.

Ло широко раскрыл глаза.

После поцелуя он уставился на Луффи, абсолютно ничего не понимая.

— Что.

— Хочу тебя, — показал тот на него пальцем.

— Ты уверен? Призом может быть мясо или что угодно. Я не такой уж особенный, — уточнил все еще растерянный Ло.

— Ага. Ты — мой приз, и теперь не можешь меня отговорить или сбежать, — нахмурился Луффи.

— Ты помнишь, что случилось на вечеринке?!

Он кивнул.

— Я не так уж много выпил.

Ло хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Все это время он делал вид, что ничего не случилось, а Луффи все помнил. Где петля, когда она так нужна?

— Почему ты ничего не сказал?

— Ну, я думал, что ты не хочешь, и до этого момента казалось, что ты ничего не помнишь, — спокойно объяснил Луффи. — Но теперь-то я знаю, как все устроено! И это, — он показал пальцем между ними, — тоже.

Ло покачал головой.

— Я поступлю в институт и уеду. Ты меня едва ли увидишь.

— Тра-о, ты смешной, — рассмеялся Луффи. — У нас целое лето, да и ты правда думаешь, что институт меня остановит?

Ло по опыту знал, что он вряд ли сдастся.

— Ну ладно, — поддался он.

Луффи просиял:

— А теперь давай забьем и пойдем на свидание.

Он схватил его за руку, и они поехали в кафе неподалеку.

Это был лучший день Ло. С деньгами в кармане и теперь своим парнем на переднем сиденье машины.

Разве могла жизнь быть лучше?


End file.
